Negi's Class
by chachamaru
Summary: CHAPPIE THREE UP! (this is a Negima! fanfiction) Asuna finds out that Takahata-sensei (her secret crush and former teacher) is dating someone. But who the person is...it's going to surprise her!
1. Class One

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own_ Negima!_, Ken Akamatsu does.

**AN:** This is my first fanfic. Also, when sometimes reads something, and it's in _italic_, that means that they are reading English (you know what it is¡Kour language)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi's class - A _Negima! _Fanfiction

Story by: Chachamaru

-----------------------------------------------------

**Class One**

"Hmm..."

Asuna Kagurazaka tapped her pencil on her desk as her English teacher, Negi-Sensei, read a paragraph from the English book they were reading.

"_There was a girl named Julia. She loved to pick flowers from her garden. She always gave the flowers to her mother. Her mother was always happy when Julia gave her flowers. Julia was happy, too._" Negi read. He looked up. "Anyone want to translate this?"

Everyone in the class exchanged glances. A hand went up slowly.

"Ah, Nodoka Miyazaki, student 27?" Negi checked his student book.

"Yes, Negi-sensei." Nodoka stood up. "I would like to translate the passage."

Negi nodded.

"Ahem." Nodoka checked her English book. "There is a girl...called...Julia. She liked to...grab flowers...from her...house. She wants..to give the flowers to....her father. Her father..is very...happy...when Julia...sent...him the flowers. Julia...was very happy......also."

A couple girls clapped quietly as Nodoka sat back down.

"That was pretty good, Nodoka. I didn't know that you could translate like that!" Negi said, impressed.

A hand shot up, waving crazily.

"Uhh....Yes?" Negi said unexpectedly.

"Nodoka is wrong." Asuna stood up to everyone could see that she had put her hand up. "She translated it wrong."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"How about _you_ translate it, Asuna?" Ayaka Yukihiro said in a mocking tone. "You think you know everything, right?"

Asuna's eyes widened.

"Um... can translate it, Ayaka." She snapped, and picked up her book. "A girl named Julia liked to crush flowers with her toes...and bring them to her mother...her mother patted her on the head and her father...threw bones on her?"

Ayaka giggled.

"Why would her father throw bones on her?" Ayaka cackled.

"Well..." Negi stopped Ayaka form talking. "Asuna, that was really, er, nice. Good job."

Asuna narrowed her eyes.

"IS IT RIGHT?" She cried.

Negi stared straight ahead, and told everyone to turn the page in their books.

"HELLOOO!!!" Asuna cried. "Is it right, you pipsqueak?"

Negi looked at her. Asuna looked ready to bounce off her chair and choke him to death.

"Well, Asuna, some of your words were correct, but," Negi hesitated, and saw Asuna get off her chair. "It was great, Asuna. You had a-all the words r-right!!"

Asuna happily jumped, then frowned.

"You sure?" she asked.

Negi nodded shakily.

"Yay, Asuna!" Konoka Konoe cried.

Negi rummaged through his bag for his day planner.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Asuna went to sit down beside him. "Did you see Takahata-sensei today?"

"Yeah...at the staff room." Negi said. "Have you seen my day planner?"

Asuna ignored him.

"I want Takahata-sensei to like me so badly...can you still make the love potion?" she asked.

"I did last time, but you made me drink it instead..." Negi laughed.

Asuna remembered the moment.

"I didn't know that it was real. But,can you still make the love potion?" Asuna whispered.

"It takes four months-"

"I never see Takahata-sensei anymore!" Asuna cried.

Negi stared at Asuna weirdly.

"Why are you acting so weird to me?" he asked.

"Because I want Takahata-sensei, you moron." Asuna said, slapping Negi's head. "And you're gonna help me."

"I tried to, remember?" Negi suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hi, Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried, leaping up, blushing.

Negi turned around, and saw Takahata-sensei standing behind him. He grinned.

"Hey, man! Why aren't you coming around anymore?" he asked.

Takahata-sensei's eyes twinkled. Asuna smiled sweetly. Were his eyes twinkling because of her? Did he want to come here when she was so worried about him to tell her that he loved her? Asuna sighed dramatically.

"I'm seeing someone very special." He whispered to Negi and Asuna. "Someone I like very much."

"Hey, Takahata-sensei!" Yuna Akashi cried. "It's great to see you! Lingshen Chao made Chinese meat buns, too! Wanna try some? She's a great Chinese cook!"

Takahata patted Negi on the head.

"See ya, I'm off to eat meat buns." He shuffled over to Lingshen and Yuna.

Negi looked at Asuna. She was in tears.

"Takahata-sensei has a girlfriend!" she cried. "I always thought that he would love me!"

"Don't worry, Asuna." Negi said awkwardly. "Maybe he was joking."

Asuna felt tears fall down her face and ran off.

"Hmm...I guess this isn't the right time to tell her that she translated the whole passage in class today wrong..." Negi muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **I'm sorry if it was so boring in the beginning! I'll make the next chapter longer and try to make it very interesting, too. I hope you liked this chapter! Please, I would like reviews, too! Just don't flame me!


	2. Class Two

**NGUINDISCLAIMER: **I don't own_ Negima!_, Ken Akamatsu does.

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews. Now, I'm making this chapter LONGER. Yippee. Have a good day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi's class - A _Negima! _Fanfiction

Story by: Chachamaru

-----------------------------------------------------

**Class Two**

Asuna wiped her tears off her cheeks, and stared at her pillow.

She was in her room, ranting about how she would kill Takahata-sensei's new girlfriend and crying every few minutes.

The door opened. Asuna jumped and wiped her eyes again in case there were any tears.

"Hey, Asuna!" Konoka walked in, smiling. "I was looking for you everywhere. Someone said that you were crying, too. What's up?"

Asuna stared at her, and laughed.

"Hehe¡KNothing was wrong, how could that happen? I NEVER cry¡Khehe¡K" Asuna laughed hysterically. "You're crazy, Konoka, sooo crazy..."

Konoka narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, did you eat dinner?" she asked.

Asuna nodded.

"Well, how about we take a bath in the bath hall today?" Konoka went into her bag for her towel and shampoo.

"Wow, no one's here tonight."

Asuna gladly dipped her feet in the water, wrapping her towel around her.

"Ayaka, Nodoka, Fei Ku, Lingshen, the Narutaki twins, and Kaede are coming." Konoka said. "I asked them to come before I came to our room."

"Oh, great." Asuna sighed, hearing footsteps coming in the bath hall.

"HEY, KONOKA AND ASUNA!" Lingshen cried, coming in with Ayaka, Nodoka, the Narutaki twins, Kaede, and Fei Ku.

Ayaka took her towel off her and went into the water.

"I saw Takahata-sensei today." Kaede said.

Asuna saw Ayaka shift a bit, looking nervous. Asuna clapped her hands together.

"Why is Ayaka like that?" she mumbled. Why was she (Asuna herself) so touchy about this?

"Who's cooler...Negi-sensei or Takahata-sensei?" Konoka asked.

"Negi-sensei is sooo adorable...but Takahata-sensei can teach really well..." Ayaka grinned. "I totally love Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-sensei." Nodoka almost whispered.

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-sensei's so cute!"

"I pick Negi-sensei."

"Negi-sensei is very cool."

Asuna curled her hands into fists. How could everyone like NEGI-SENSEI? He was a good-for-nothing brat, who didn't look cute.

"Hey, Asuna, who's cooler?" Konoka asked. Asuna's eyes became distant and misty. She forgot about everyone...

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna answered. "One day I'll tell him about my true feelings...he's a God from heaven, I tell you...How about I practice with you, Konoka? Just pretend you're Takahata-sensei, and I'll-"

Someone slapped her hard on the face, making Asuna's eyes water.

"You back on earth, Takahata-sensei fan?" Ayaka asked.

Asuna touched her face, her face red.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP MEEE!!" Asuna screamed. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you were really acting weird." Kaede giggled feverishly. "You were talking about Takahata-sensei."

"And telling us how much you liked him." Fuka Narutaki piped up.

"You also wanted me to pretend that I was Takahata-sensei so you could practice on telling him his feelings!" Konoka said.

"...moron." Ayaka said, smirking.

Asuna blushed so hard that she thought she could die. Ayaka started cackling.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

Asuna suddenly jumped on Ayaka, trying to slap her while Ayaka screamed and kicked her legs. Everyone started cheering.

"I bet 400 yen that Asuna would beat Ayaka and stick her head in the water!" Lingshen cried.

"I bet 100 yen on Ayaka!" Fei Ku cried, clapping her hands.

"I bet 300 yen that you're going to get in trouble." Someone said behind them.

Everyone stopped cheering and screaming and turned around.

A girl with tapped her foot on the ground, holding a towel.

"Oh, it's you, Chizuru." Fumika Narutaki said.

Chizuru Naba glared at Fumika.

"Asuna and Ayaka were fighting, and you, along with your friends, cheered." Chizuru snapped.

Kaede laughed.

"Hey, you used to do that, too." She said.

Chizuru flipped her hair.

"Well, I now want to get good marks, and be a very good student at the school." Chizuru said.

"I bet she's dating a guy from the boy's school." Lingshen giggled. "All the girls who do this turn into straight-A students for some reason."

Asuna saw Ayaka shift nervously again.

"I am not dating anyone from THAT school." Chizuru sneered. "Now, I don't want to bicker anymore. I need my bath."

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"What is wrong with her?" Fei Ku said, folding her arms. "Why is Chizuru being like this?"

Asuna put her towel on and walked out of the water.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to study." Asuna walked away while Konoka, Fumika, Fuka, Lingshen, Fei Ku, Kaede, Konoka, and Ayaka yapped. Chizuru leapt up too, and followed Asuna out the exit.

"Hey, Chizuru, that was some nice goody-two-shoes trick you did." Asuna said sarcastically.

"That was no joke." Chizuru said. She checked her watch. "I have to go do something important now. See ya, Asuna."

Asuna cracked her knuckles.

"'Important, eh?" she whispered to herself. "Let's just see what's important." After Chizuru walked off, Asuna followed her slowly, 007 style.

"The name's Bond, Asuna Bond." Asuna joked to herself, then set a serious face and hid behind a wall.

Chizuru kept walking. Asuna followed slowly, hiding behind doors and walls, until Chizuru stopped walking. Asuna hid behind a tree and peered out. Chizuru was smiling at a tall man in the shadows.

"Aw, don't get in the shadows like that. Come out." Chizuru said in a friendly voice unlike the one in the bath hall.

Asuna held her breath and saw a blonde-haired man step out, wearing glasses and smiling back at Chizuru. Asuna stared at the man more closely, and gasped.

"No!" she muttered. "This can't be..."

Asuna screamed.

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Negi opened the door to his room, and found Asuna at her desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Hi, Asuna." Negi said. "What are you writing?"

Asuna ignored him and cackled.

"Ooh, I can pass English class! I hate this world! Muahahah..." Asuna said mentally.

Negi sweatdropped. Could Asuna be going crazy?

He peered over her shoulder to see what she was writing:

_I don't like and hate Chizuru Naba. She is worst enemy. She go in my life and kill it. Asuna don't like that. She do not toloareate nonsensesk. I am kill myself. Takahata is not here for mama. Pass English class, yes. Negi is a bastard._

"Okaaaaay..." Negi scratched his head. "Hey, how about I fix that, Asuna?"

Asuna whipped her head around to him violently. Her eyes were red, and she was shaking.

"OH, YESSSSSS, PLEASE FIX IT!" She screamed, and slapped the paper in his hand. Negi laughed nervously and went to Konoka's desk to fix her writing.

"So, Asuna, is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"OHH, NOOOOO!" Asuna laughed mentally. "Nothing's wrong!"

Negi narrowed his eyes.

"When you're acting mental and laughing weirdly, then there's something wrong." He said, shaking his head. "I bet writing bad stuff about you and other people is a new mental trait."

Asuna whopped Negi on the head.

"Oww..." Negi said, rubbing his head.

"I am not mental!" Asuna cried. "NOW FIX MY WRITING!"

"I'm done." Negi handed the paper back to Asuna:

_I hate C.N. and she is my worst enemy. I don't like the way she ruined my life. Yeah, I'll pass English class by writing this for sure. Negi is the coolest teacher in the world and I don't think he is a bastard._

Asuna turned her head to Negi, eyes flaring.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD!!" Asuna went and whopped Negi on the head. "How about I tell everyone that you're a wizard?!"

Negi turned pale and shook his head.

"Then don't change my writing that much." Asuna erased the sentence, '_Negi is the coolest teacher in the world and I don't think he is a bastard._', and replaced it with:

_Hey, Chizuru, how about I kick your ass, since you've taken Takahata-sensei. Thanks, Asuna._

"Perfect!" Asuna folded the paper, and put it in an envelope. "I'm sending this to Chizuru."

"She'll know its from you, since you've signed your name. She's gonna kill you." Negi said. "Just erase your name."

Asuna sighed, and erased her name. She replaced it with:

_From: Nightmare _

"That's weird." Negi peered over her shoulder. "Are you sure you're sending it to Chizuru? It's not nice."

"How about I tell the whole story?" Asuna cried. "I was taking a bath and-" Asuna flushed. "-fighting Ayaka, and then Chizuru walks in and mouths off at the people who betted money on me and Ayaka. I finish my bath, and Chizuru finishes, too. I follow Chizuru, she told me that she had to meet someone special. She's acting weird, AND she's meeting someone. Who would NOT want to follow her? Well, I follow her, and find out she is dating..." Asuna's eyes welled up with tears. "TAKAHATA-SENSEI!!"

TO BE CONTINUED 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **Oops, I bet this is short again. Anyway, I hope you like this¡KI NEED REVIEWS, or the story will disappear. Read and Review, please!


	3. Class Three

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm bored of saying this. I DO NOT OWN _NEGIMA!_

**AN:** This time, the chapter will be LONG. I promise that. So, please read and please review with care. ANND: The italic-bold text is words printed in JAPANESE, not English.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi's class - A _Negima! _Fanfiction

Story by: Chachamaru

-----------------------------------------------------

**Class Three**

Negi scratched his head.

"Isn't it against the rules to date a teacher?" he asked, looking at Asuna, who was pounding her fists against the wall furiously.

"WHO CARES? I'm going to kill Chizuru, and I'll start it by sending her letters. I hate her, hate her, hater her, HATE HER!" Asuna screamed.

"You're not going to do that!" Negi cried. "That's not very good..."

Asuna went to punch the wall, but the door opened.

A very happy Konoka stepped in, dropping her bag on the floor and looking at Negi and Asuna.

"How are you all?" she asked.

"Great, Konoka." Asuna said, trying to look happy. "Negi's teaching me, er, English."

"Really? I'm so glad that you're getting along, guys!" Konoka cried, clapping her hands. "How about I make some night snack to celebrate your newfound friendship?"

"You've got it all wrong." Asuna said, and punched Negi hard on the shoulder. "Negi's still a stupid pipsqueak and moron. I just need tutoring, that's all."

"Oww!" Negi rubbed his bruise.

"SNORK."

Negi's unusual and loud snores filled the room. Konoka's soft breathing was to be heard on her bed.

The only person who wasn't snoring or even sleeping was Asuna.

"Finally." Asuna breathed, and got out of her bunk. She put on proper clothes and went out without locking the door, putting the note in her coat pocket.

Outside, Asuna shivered in the cold air and sighed. Somehow, this didn't feel right.

"I'm doing this anyway." Asuna started walking to Chizuru's dorm room. The air swooshed in her ears. It was completely silent, yet scary.

Asuna stopped walking, and stood in front of Chizuru's door. She opened the letterbox by the door, and peered in it.

A pink envelope laid there, with very pretty handwriting on it. Asuna took out the letter and stuffed it in her pocket without glancing at it. It'd be nice to read Chizuru's mail, to see if there were any secrets in it. Asuna put her note in the box and slammed it shut.

A light opened in the room.

"Hello? Takahata-kun?" Chizuru's voice rang out. Asuna quickly ran off before Chizuru opened the door to see if anyone was out there.

Asuna ran to her room, panting, and fumbled with the doorknob.

"What?" Asuna said, and saw that the door was locked.

"Darn it." Asuna mumbled, and sat outside the door. The lamp on top of her shone on her red face. Asuna took out the pink letter from her pocket and read the front.

_**To my darling Chizuru-chan** _

Asuna opened the letter and read it thoroughly.

**_Chizuru-chan,_**

**_I hope that you have come by this letter before anyone else._**

"Oh, really." Asuna said, giggling. She read on.

**_I wrote this letter because I missed you. I missed your sweet smile and your beautiful voice. I wish you were here with me, but you aren't. I feel very lonely when you're not there._**

"That's so sweet." Asuna said mournfully.

**_I want us to meet at the usual sakura tree at midnight. I have told you this, but I'd like to remind you again. I hope nothing bad happens when I see you. Take care of yourself._**

**_I am wondering if you told anyone about our relationship. Please do not tell, it is against the rules for teachers to date their students. But I know our love will last long, for you like me, and I like you._**

"This IS Takahata-sensei." Asuna said sadly. "I hate Chizuru."

**_The only people I told about our relationship are Negi-sensei and your fellow student Asuna. They don't know who is seeing me, but they seem very happy about this. I am glad._**

**_After missing you so much, I thought of a poem, and I want to write it for you:_**

**_"Your eyes_**

**_They are as beautiful as the sunlight and sky_**

**_Your face_**

**_Is as beautiful as the cherry blossoms blooming in season_**

**_Your voice_**

**_Is as sweet as a birds', singing softly._**

**_Your hair_**

**_Is as soft as a blanket, as shiny as a rainbow_**

**_Your love_**

**_Is what makes me come alive and hug you_**

**_To kiss you ever so softly_**

**_On your tender, loving, lips."_**

**_Goodbye for now._**

"Ooh, that was sweet." Asuna said quietly, and checked her watch. It was almost midnight, meaning-

"The meet!' Asuna leapt up and ran off, to find the sakura tree Chizuru and Takahata-sensei would meet at.

Asuna scanned the sakura trees, for a sign of a human being.

Asuna stopped at a big sakura tree. There was a carving on the bark of the tree that said:

**_C.N. and T.T forever_**

"It's this tree alright," Asuna said. "I'll just spy on them, to find out their plans." Asuna went to climb on the next tree.

"How the hell am I supposed to climb this tree?" Asuna put her foot on a branch, and started to balance herself. Soon, Asuna was climbing freely like a kid, stopping to sit on a branch.

The cherry blossoms breezed by her, sticking in her hair and softly patting her face. Asuna sighed happily, and checked her watch. It was midnight. It was time.

On cue, she heard footsteps tap on the ground, getting louder and louder until Asuna saw a shadowed shape wait by the tree beside her. The shape moved into the moonlight, and revealed a very perked up Takahata-sensei. His hair was gelled very carefully, and instead of wearing his usual green suit, he was wearing a black suit made of what looked like fine velvet. A bouquet of roses was in his hand. Asuna blushed.

"Oh, Takahata-sensei." Asuna whispered, and gave him a secret smile. She saw Takahata-sensei move, and Asuna was so attracted that she swooned out of the tree with a big whoosh.

"Oh!" Takahata-sensei said in surprise, and stared at the fallen Asuna, all covered in cherry blossoms and smiling.

Asuna suddenly saw where she was and screamed.

"Hi, Takahata-sensei." Asuna said, taking a small bow. "What must you be doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for someone. Now, why are YOU out here in the middle of the night?" Takahata-sensei asked.

"I was, er...practicing my tree falling. I'm trying to fall out of the tree like a expert so I could win a...medal!" Asuna thought up. "I want to be a pro, you see."

The look Takahata-sensei gave Asuna was horrifying. Asuna, humiliated, laughed to herself and ran off without saying anything.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **You like? Well, I hope so. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
